Laberinto de sombras
by Mirkran
Summary: Draco es secuestrado y sus captores han pedido un millonario rescate. Sin embargo, su libertad podría estar en manos de otro rehén pero, ¿será realmente un rehén? Escrito para el reto temático de febrero "Dramione" del foro "Provocare Ravenclaw".


**Disclaimer:** Nada relacionado con Harry Potter es mío. Punto.

**Aviso:** Este fic participa en el reto temático de febrero "Dramione" del foro "Provocare Ravenclaw".

**Laberinto de sombras**

Fue arrojado sin ninguna elegancia hacia la habitación oscura. Era de noche. Llovía. Las gotas de agua repiqueteaban en el techo y un destello ocasional de luz hizo patente que el dormitorio había sido completamente vaciado de muebles, cuadros y decoraciones. Ni siquiera una prenda sucia de ropa se podía atisbar en el suelo húmedo. La puerta se cerró con un estampido. Estaba completamente solo, aislado del resto del mundo, incapaz de pedir ayuda o siquiera defenderse.

Y, sin embargo, podía oír voces afuera de su improvisada cárcel. Voces entusiasmadas. Discutían acerca de un rescate y de una cantidad absurda de dinero. Hacían planes, no dejaban nada al azar.

—¿Y qué hacemos si ellos no quieren pagar?

—Es simple. Lo matamos.

El resto del grupo no parecía convencido.

—¿Y qué ganamos con eso? Habríamos perdido tiempo y esfuerzo en balde. Yo digo que lo torturemos hasta que sus queridos padres nos paguen el dinero.

Al parecer, hubo un consenso general con la última idea propuesta. El grupo se retiró al primer piso. El prisionero podía oír el crujido de unas escaleras y unos pasos que se alejaban lentamente. Escuchó risas también. Se sintió abandonado. Sabía que sus padres estaban divididos, enconados, convertidos en adversarios por culpa de una guerra que ninguno de los dos quería. Se preguntó si sus captores estaban al tanto de ese detalle. A juzgar por el momento en que fue secuestrado, parecía ser que sí.

Draco Malfoy se tiró sobre el piso austero y frío. No tenía opciones, no tenía salida y no tenía esperanzas. El conocido aforismo decía que la esperanza era lo último que se perdía. Era mentira. En una situación como aquella, la esperanza era la primera cosa que le traicionaba y se iba lejos. Sobre todo con un ambiente tan opresivo y dañino para su salud. La ventana no tenía vidrios, el agua entraba a destajo y el viento regaba la lluvia por toda la condenada habitación. No había forma de evitar resfriarse o contraer una neumonía.

En el mejor de los casos.

Y la noche pasó y se fue. El clima mejoró, pero el estado de ánimo de Draco empeoró. Se sentía como el desgraciado de Prometeo al verse rodeado por el paraíso mismo y, al mismo tiempo, incapaz de llegar a éste. Podría haber escapado por la ventana, pero ésta se alzaba unos tres metros por encima de su cabeza. Bien podría estar en la estratósfera la maldita ventana.

Un bol con una sustancia pálida y espesa fue arrojado por una gatera en la base de la puerta. Draco observó la gatera por un breve instante y se sintió estúpido. Ni su cabeza cabía allí. Tomó el bol, el cual venía sin una mísera cuchara, y comió la avena rancia, haciendo arcadas con cada bocado. Draco se preguntó por qué la gente secuestrada jamás era tratada bien, por qué alguien tenía que pasar por las mil penas del infierno antes de ser libre… o morir en el intento.

La tarde transcurrió tan lentamente que cada segundo en esa habitación de mierda podía equivaler a una hora en el mundo exterior. Otro bol de avena más y ya sería de noche. Sin embargo, Draco oyó pasos. Era más de un secuestrador. Debían ser por lo menos dos. La puerta se abrió y tres hombres arrojaron a un cuarto hacia la misma habitación. El cuerpo rodó un par de metros antes de detenerse. La puerta volvió a cerrarse y otro bol de avena fue arrojado por la gatera.

Draco se acercó a su compañero de presidio, y supo que no era un hombre.

Era una mujer.

Y no cualquier mujer.

—Ah, estás aquí —dijo la chica. A Draco le extrañó que su voz sonase tan calmada y profesional. Algo olía raro, aparte del bol con avena.

—¿Granger? ¿Por qué estás aquí?

—Por la misma razón que tú, Malfoy —replicó Hermione, haciendo un despectivo énfasis en su última palabra—. Estos desgraciados quieren un millón de galeones a cambio de mí. Como si mis padres tuvieran esa cantidad tan disparatada de plata.

—¿Entonces por qué suenas como si quisieras estar aquí?

—No me gusta estar aquí, si a eso te refieres —contestó Hermione ácidamente—. Pero no tiene sentido ponerme a lloriquear y esperar que coma esta porquería. Por cierto, ¿has comido?

Draco, por alguna razón ajena a su raciocinio, se puso colorado.

—N… no. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Comiste, ¿verdad? —Hermione no esperó por una respuesta y siguió hablando—. He visto que esos estúpidos atorrantes usan avena rancia, de esa que alguien tiraría a la basura. Te vas a enfermar si continúas comiendo de eso.

—¿Y qué sugieres? ¿Morirme de hambre?

—¡Por Merlín que eres llorón! —se quejó Hermione, aunque tuvo que suprimir una pequeña risilla—. ¿Qué tal si hacemos un trato? Si eres un buen niño, te daré de comer algo delicioso.

Draco no podía creer que, aun en una situación de secuestro, esa apestosa sangre sucia jugara con él. ¿Cómo podría tener comida, si acababa de ser secuestrada? Era un bulo, un tonto y vil bulo diseñado para propósitos que Hermione sabría mejor.

—Eres increíble, Granger. Eres sencillamente increíble. Ahora supongo que vas a usar tus "grandiosas" habilidades mágicas y convertir esa sucia avena en un banquete real. Circe se apiade de tu alma, sangre impura.

Hermione no dijo nada. Ese Malfoy era un manojo de sarcasmo y malos modales y no iba a seguirle el juego. Extrajo lo que parecía un simple trapo estampado y metió ambas manos dentro de éste. Draco tuvo que suprimir una exclamación cuando la chica extrajo una caja de tal tamaño que parecía imposible que cupiera dentro de esa especie de bolso. Hermione abrió la caja, y Draco sintió que su agua se deshacía al ver un jugoso pollo asado con arroz al curry, una jarra con jugo de calabaza y cuatro panecillos dulces.

—Parece que tu sarcasmo no va a llenarte el estómago, Malfoy. Una pena.

Draco quería masacrar a Hermione a golpes, y casi lo hizo. Si no fuese por el doloroso retortijón de tripas que lo envió al suelo, habría reducido a su enemiga a una masa sangrienta y palpitante.

—Te dije que ibas a enfermar si comías de esa porquería.

Hermione extrajo unos cubiertos del mismo bolso estampado y se dedicó a llenar su estómago con algo decente. Draco se retorcía en el suelo, gimoteando y sobándose el vientre, imaginando que le pasaban cosas horribles a quien almorzaba en el piso húmedo. Cuatro minutos, cuatro dolorosos minutos tuvieron que pasar para que el dolor desapareciera.

—¿Me darás de comer?

Hermione tragó el contenido en su boca antes de responder. Draco seguía con esa sensación rara, como que su compañera quisiera estar allí. No había otra explicación para su serenidad ante la situación.

—Ya te lo dije, Malfoy. Si eres bueno, compartiré esto contigo. De otro modo, bueno, tendrás que rogar por un remedio contra tu indigestión.

Los minutos pasaban lentamente, como arrastrándose por el lodo de la vida. Draco no quería sentirse como si estuviese pariendo, pero tampoco iba a convertirse en el pelele de una bruja con la sangre manchada. Tenía que decidir qué era más importante, y pronto.

Además, el olor del pollo asado hacía todo más complicado.

Al final, el instinto pudo más que el orgullo.

—Está bien, Granger —murmuró Draco entre dientes—. Tú ganas. Seré un buen chico, al menos hasta que salgamos de aquí. Ahora, dame pollo.

Hermione podría largarse a reír, pero eso no ayudaría mucho.

—¿Cómo se dice?

Draco gruñó. Quería moler a Granger a golpes.

—Por favor.

—¿Ves que no era tan difícil? De acuerdo, espérame un poco. Voy a sacar otro plato.

Estaba anocheciendo otra vez. Ambos habían comido en silencio. Hermione estaba tranquila y Draco se sentía aliviado de comer algo decente, aunque hubiese sido preparado por la sangre impura. En otras circunstancias habría rechazado tal plato, pero un secuestro podía cambiar las prioridades de una persona, incluso la de un aristócrata esnob y engreído como Draco Malfoy.

Sólo quería descansar de tanto pollo y curry, pero no llegó a hacerlo. Unos pasos le indicaron que los secuestradores estaban de regreso, quizá con la cena. Draco sonrió: había probado comida de verdad y no se veía en la necesidad de devorar avena rancia con sus propias manos. Luego se arrepintió de haber pensado en eso. Aquello le hacía pensar que le debía una a Hermione, una noción vergonzosa para él.

—¿Podrías ponerte al lado de la puerta? —pidió Hermione en el tono que emplearía un sargento para que un soldado raso hiciera treinta abdominales—. Tengo un plan.

Sí, claro. Por supuesto que tenía un plan. Draco no estaba totalmente seguro, pero seguía con la idea que su enemiga del colegio se había dejado capturar. Al final, decidió obedecer y aplanar su espalda contra la pared. Hermione hizo lo mismo.

En efecto, era uno de los secuestradores. Llevaba otro bol con avena, pero no lo depositó sobre el piso, como siempre. Notó que la habitación parecía estar vacía. Su primer pensamiento fue que los rehenes habían escapado, pero después recordó que la ventana estaba a tres metros del piso. Ellos tenían que estar esperando a un lado de la puerta. Asomó su cabeza de manera cautelosa por el umbral de la puerta.

Halló al rehén del cabello rubio, pero no pilló a la mujer.

Una fracción de segundo más tarde, el secuestrador sintió un horrible dolor en su cabeza antes que todo su mundo se redujera a una completa oscuridad.

—Ese tipo es un bribón —dijo Hermione después de revisar que el secuestrador estuviera realmente ido—. Bastaba con un simple "Homenum Revelio" para asegurarse que no hubiésemos escapado.

—Pues yo no sé cómo mierda se hace ese hechizo —dijo Draco.

—Eso es porque eres un imbécil —repuso Hermione mientras miraba en ambas direcciones del corredor. No había nadie—. Vamos, las escaleras están por aquí.

Ambos rehenes bajaron las escaleras lo más cuidadosamente que pudieron, pero era imposible no hacer ruido con tablas tan mal clavadas. Todo estaba oscuro y Hermione no quería arriesgarse a buscar un interruptor o encender una antorcha. La luz de la luna era suficiente para que ella pudiera orientarse en la inmensa casa.

—Camina con cuidado —aconsejó Hermione a Draco—. Si no ves, tantea, pero cuidado con tocarme siquiera un pelo, Malfoy.

—Está bien, está bien —murmuró Draco de mal humor. No veía absolutamente nada, con luz de luna o no. Extendió las manos y palpó a su alrededor. Los muebles parecían estar tapizados con polvo desde quien sabía cuánto tiempo. Tocó gabinetes, sillas, mesas e incluso un florero. Sin embargo, pasó un susto descomunal cuando sintió a una persona frente a él. A juzgar por cómo se sentía, era más que obvio que era una mujer.

—Malfoy, saca tus manos de ahí —gruñó Hermione por lo bajo, y Draco retiró sus manos de los pechos de su compañera de huida como si éstos quemaran. Hizo una nota mental de lavarse las manos cuando saliera de ese agujero inmundo.

Ambos escucharon pasos. Hermione tomó a Draco de la mano y le condujo hacia un mueble de aspecto antiguo.

—¡Roberts! ¡Roberts! —exclamó uno de los secuestradores—. ¿Dónde estará? Se ha demorado mucho ya. Se supone que tenía que dejar la comida e irse.

El hombre pasó a centímetros del escondite de Hermione y Draco, quienes respiraban de manera rápida y superficial.

—Vamos.

Los dos fugitivos se escabulleron entre muebles y sillones polvorientos en completo silencio. Era trabajo lento y arduo, pues ninguno de los dos podía emitir sonido alguno y temían encontrarse por accidente con un guardia en patrulla. Pero pronto, el sigilo ya no sirvió para nada.

—¡ALERTA, ALERTA! ¡LOS REHENES HAN ESCAPADO, REPITO, LOS REHENES HAN ESCAPADO! ¡BÚSQUENLOS, BÚSQUENLOS!

Hubo un gran movimiento, se oían crujidos por todas partes y pronto, muchos pies discurrían en todas direcciones. Las luces se encendieron y Hermione y Draco hicieron visera con las manos para protegerse del repentino resplandor de un montón de candelabros. Afortunadamente, ambos estaban cerca de una ventana amplia, lo suficientemente ancha para que ambos pudieran escapar. No había forma de salir incólume del lance, pero no había otra alternativa. Era eso, o volver a la habitación húmeda y sucia… y a los boles con avena rancia. Draco no había olvidado el terrible retortijón de tripas de hace media hora atrás y no quería pasar por lo mismo otra vez.

—Oye, si quieres una oportunidad para escapar, harás exactamente lo que yo te diga, ¿me oíste?

—Pero…

—¿Me oíste?

Unos pasos se acercaban al mueble en el que ambos fugitivos estaban parapetados.

—¡Allí están! ¡Allí están! ¡Atúrdanlos! ¿Qué esperan?

Era ahora o nunca. Hermione y Draco corrieron como un par de velocistas hacia la ventana y se cubrieron con ambas manos antes de impactar contra el vidrio.

Fue como si cientos de agujas se clavaran en los brazos de ambos fugitivos. Pero no había tiempo para registrar el dolor, aparte que la adrenalina estaba anestesiando cualquier sensación. Ambos cayeron con un golpe sordo sobre el pasto y se pusieron de pie al instante. Hermione y Draco corrieron a tope hacia un bosque cercano, esquivando como podían los rayos de luz roja que llovían sobre ellos. Sin embargo, uno de ellos encontró su blanco y Draco cayó al suelo, inconsciente. Hermione gruñó de indignación, incapaz de realizar ningún hechizo y arrastró a Draco hacia el bosque. Jadeando de puro cansancio, Hermione siguió cargando con el peso muerto de su enemigo hasta que hubiera penetrado lo suficiente en el bosque y sus perseguidores tuvieran más dificultades para hallarla.

Sin embargo, Hermione no iba sin rumbo por la floresta. Media hora más tarde, no sin estar a punto de desfallecer en varias ocasiones, llegó a una especie de campamento en el que varios Aurors esperaban por algo.

—¡Señorita Granger! —exclamó uno de ellos, quien se acercó y ayudó a Hermione con la carga que llevaba—. ¡Es el señor Malfoy! ¿Está muerto?

—No, sólo está inconsciente.

El campamento bulló con actividad cuando se supo que Draco estaba vivo y a buen recaudo. Hermione se derrumbó sobre una silla, completamente exhausta y un Auror la atendió y le hizo beber una pócima que la revitalizó casi al instante.

—¡Ennervate! —oyó exclamar a uno de los Aurors. Draco se incorporó lentamente, sobándose la cabeza.

—¿Qué mierda pasó? ¿Qué es todo esto?

Hermione se dio cuenta que Draco necesitaba una explicación.

—Tenías razón. Yo quería estar en esa habitación. Fui enviada para rescatarte y me dejé capturar. Eso explica por qué no tenía una varita. Habría sido un poco sospechoso si la hubiera llevado conmigo.

—¿Y el bolso?

—Ah, ese fue mi Encantamiento de Extensión Indetectable. Pobres imbéciles. Ninguno de ellos supo qué era ese trapo.

Un equipo de Aurors salió del campamento. Draco asumió que estaban esperando por Hermione para que llevara a cabo su misión. Enseguida comprendió que todo formaba parte de un plan para rescatarlo sin tener que pagar la inconcebible suma de Galeones que los secuestradores habían demandado.

—¿E hiciste todo eso por mí, pese a que no soy exactamente tu persona favorita, Granger?

—Yo no hago diferencia entre si una persona en peligro me agrada o no. Haría lo posible por rescatarla, sin importar si es mi mejor amigo o mi peor enemigo.

Draco lanzó un bufido. Esa Granger jamás iba a cambiar. Sin embargo, dados los acontecimientos anteriores, tenía que estar agradecido que la personalidad de ella fuese la misma que cuando se echaban pestes en el colegio.

—Vaya, Granger. Jamás pensé que me salvarías la vida, pero no creas que te has ganado mi respeto con tus acciones.

—No lo esperé ni por un segundo, Malfoy, si eso te hace sentir mejor —replicó Hermione mordazmente. Aquello era mejor de lo que esperaba, proviniendo de alguien que la llamaba "sangre impura" al menos una vez al día en el colegio. Iba a irse a casa para tomar un bien merecido descanso cuando oyó la voz de Draco.

—Oye, Granger.

Hermione no dijo nada. Sólo esperó a que Draco hablara.

—Gracias… por rescatarme y… y por el pollo.

Ella siguió sin decir nada. Sin embargo, mientras se dirigía hacia el punto de aparición, compuso una pequeña sonrisa.

Draco Malfoy podía ser humano después de todo.

* * *

**Nota del Autor:** Espero que no se sientan defraudados porque no incluí una escena romántica al final de la historia. Preferí darle un final menos típico y más congruente tanto con el IC de ambos personajes como con la temática de la historia. Si prefieren algo más tradicional con Hermione y Draco, pronto tendré una segunda respuesta a este reto… y les prometo que habrá mucho romance.

Un saludo.


End file.
